


when you're low (come get high on me)

by rnrcircus



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tyler is a brat, Tyler likes it when Jamie fights, post loss fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/pseuds/rnrcircus
Summary: Tyler loves Jamie’s arms when they’re curled around him on the ice after a great play.  Tyler loves Jamie’s arms when they’re holding him down fucking him into the mattress and it makes his world stop.  When they’re high on life and unstoppable he loves Jamie.Somehow, when Tyler is curled up in Jamie’s arms after a loss, he loves Jamie just as much.  He’s his anchor, he keeps him grounded, he keeps him sane within the highest highs and the lowest lows.  Being in Jamie’s arms is Tyler’s favorite place in the world to be.Except for at this very moment.





	when you're low (come get high on me)

Tyler loves Jamie.

Tyler loves the way that on the ice Jamie is tough and strong and dominate. 

Tyler loves the way that off the ice he’s soft spoken, gentle, and would do anything to help his teammates succeed. 

Most of all, Tyler loves Jamie when he’s asleep. Whenever Tyler moves or shifts it doesn’t matter how deep asleep the older man is. Somehow those big strong arms are always around him and keeping him close. When Tyler’s in Jamie’s arms he feels relaxed, he feels safe, he feels _home_. 

Tyler loves Jamie’s arms when they’re curled around him on the ice after a great play. Tyler loves Jamie’s arms when they’re holding him down fucking him into the mattress and it makes his world stop. When they’re high on life and unstoppable he loves Jamie. 

Somehow, when Tyler is curled up in Jamie’s arms after a loss, he loves Jamie just as much. He’s his anchor, he keeps him grounded, he keeps him sane within the highest highs and the lowest lows. Being in Jamie’s arms is Tyler’s favorite place in the world to be.

Except for at this very moment. 

At this very moment he’s pressed up into Jamie’s chest, one of Jamie’s arms is holding him tight there and he can’t move and he can’t sleep anymore and he’s stuck. Jamie’s room is dark, curtains drawn tight so no light was leaking in from the street lights during those predawn hours. Jamie’s breath is even deep in sleep, and Tyler suddenly regrets his typical sleeping spot, tucked into the crook of Jamie’s shoulder with an arm wrapped tight around him. 

Tyler doesn’t _really_ want to wake Jamie up, but at this point he’s been lying in bed for a half hour, unable to get back to sleep but unwilling to uncurl himself from the hold of Jamie’s tattooed arm. Tyler’s long fingers are splayed across Jaime’s chest while the other arm is tucked under his body own side somehow not asleep. His fingers trail along Jamie’s chest and down his stomach, slipping it underneath the elastic on his boxers and wrapping his fingers around Jamie’s cock slowly stroking his half hard cock. 

Jamie rocks his hips a little bit into Tyler’s hand unconsciously, and Tyler frowned as the older man stayed fast asleep. It wasn’t as though morning sex was anything new to them, it was just that Jamie was normally the first to wake and it was typically Jamie who was spooned against him and pressing a hard-on into his ass before an early morning fuck.

Tyler doesn’t have the patience that Jamie normally does though, so he’s nuzzling his beard against the bare skin of Jamie’s chest in hopes to wake him up sooner. 

“Ty?” Jamie mumbles with a yawn arching his back a little bit as he stretches. 

“Finally, I’ve been waiting _forever_ ,” Tyler whines shifting within Jamie’s arms his hand working over Jamie’s cock a little quicker, gripping it tighter. 

“Fuck, babe, isn’t it kinda early?” asks Jamie. His voice is rough and deep as he’s awoken from slumber blinking his eyes open slowly, glancing down at his partner. 

Tyler shifts moving to slide more of his weight on top of Jamie, he trails kisses across his shoulder and down his chest a little. 

“Can’t help it,” Tyler smirks up at Jamie before placing another few kisses to Jamie’s chest. Tyler’s fingers tighten around Jamie’s cock stroking him with more conviction.

Jamie sighs and let’s his head fall back against the pillow while one of his hands slip down to curl into Tyler’s hair, letting it settle there contently as Tyler pushes the blankets out of the way and slips lower. Tyler presses his lips to the back of Jamie’s cock trailing kisses up it before letting his long tongue flick against the head of his cock. 

“Fuck, I’mma tell the rest of the guys that you give head after a fight, might light some fire under their asses,” teases Jamie. 

“Asshole,” Tyler chirps as he pulls back from Jamie’s dick and move to sink his teeth into Jamie’s hip bone in protest. 

“Fuck! Do that again,” Jamie says. 

Tyler grins and lets his tongue lap at Jamie’s bruised hip while he strokes his fingers along the length of Jamie’s rapidly hardening dick. He moves his mouth an inch lower before sinking his teeth into the pale skin again, eliciting a muffled groan from Jamie who tugs harder on Tyler’s hair. 

Tyler grins up at Jamie raising his eyebrows. 

“You gonna let me do my job, or you got more instructions?” Tyler asks hand tightening around Jamie’s cock as he picks up the pace.

“I hate you,” Jamie groans and gives in letting his head fall back as his fingers card through Tyler’s hair. 

“You love me, now stop being a brat so I can suck your dick,” Tyler insists before licking another strip up the back of his cock, flicking it teasingly along the underside of it’s head before his lips wrap around Jamie’s cock and he takes him deep in one fluid motion. 

Tyler’s blown Jamie more times then he can count at this point in his life. Early on in their relationship Jamie had been keeping count but Tyler’s not even sure that Jamie knows numbers that high anymore. 

Tyler knows exactly what Jamie likes. 

Sometimes he uses it to draw it out, to make Jamie beg. 

Other times like predawn blow jobs and Tyler is doing everything he can to get Jamie off as soon as he can so he can snuggle back into Jamie’s arms like he loves. 

Occasionally he just likes to tease Jamie that he has the stamina of a seventeen year old. 

This time though, he just wants to get it over with because he’s been dreaming of getting Jamie’s cock in his mouth since he laid that first right hook into Miles Wood. The plane ride back from New Jersey and the pent up frustration of watching Jamie be stupid and sexy had all lead up to this. 

Tyler’s hand moves in quick strokes along the base of the shaft he works his lips and tongue over Jamie. It doesn’t take long before Jamie’s hips are rocking up seeking out more of the warm heat in Tyler’s mouth. 

Tyler let’s Jamie fall from his lips as he pulls back, letting Jamie’s hands fall out of his hair. Both hands find Jamie’s hips and push them down hard against the bed. 

“What did I say about letting me do my job, hm?” Tyler teases as he presses his thumb down hard into the fresh bruise he’d left on his hip. 

“Fuck, Ty. Come on baby…” Jamie begs body shivering a bit at the pleasure of Tyler’s hand pushing into the bruise, lifting his head to glance down his body at 

“Come on what?” Tyler asks as he places a kiss at Jamie’s hipbone with a hum, like he suddenly has all the time in the world again. Tyler can tell just how crazy he’s making Jamie and hides the smirk by trailing a few kisses down his stomach nuzzling his nose into the patch of dark hair. 

“Please get me off, I’m _so fucking close_ ,” Jamie begs. 

“Yeah,” Tyer sighs like it’s the most annoying thing he’s ever heard, even though they both know he’s just being difficult. “Think I can manage that.” 

Tyler has his mouth around Jamie before Jamie can process and the older man is letting soft groans escape his lips as he fists the sheets with one hand the other settling on Tyler’s shoulder. 

Tyler’s known how to deep throat long before he ever met Jamie. He even does it sometimes, just to remind Jamie that he can. Jamie never had quite mastered the skill so it was fun to hang over his head sometimes. 

Most of the time though, Tyler thinks it’s far more trouble than it’s worth unless he wants to get sloppy and fill his eyes with tears. This is one of those times. So instead Tyler just keeps up the ministrations with his hand and mouth tongue swirling over the head each time he pulled back putting pressure on all the right places. 

Jamie doesn't even warn him before his body was tensing up and he was coming in Tyler’s mouth. Tyler uncurls his hand from Jamie’s cock as he pulled back, licking the last bit of come from his lips as he looked up Jamie’s body for the first time in a while. 

“Couldn’t of warned me, huh?” Tyler chuckles as he moves to slide up Jamie’s body straddling one leg on either side of his hips and laying his head on Jamie’s chest that’s heavy in deep breaths as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“You kept telling me to just let you do you...” Jamie grumbles as he nuzzles his beard into the top of Tyler’s head, still half breathless. His arms wrap up around Tyler and hold him close. 

“Yeah, cause you were being a brat,” Tyler says with no bite behind his words instead trailing happy kisses across Jamie’s chest and tucking his face into his neck. They lay there like that for a while, breath falling into time with each other. 

“Hey Jamie?” Tyler asks softly. 

“Hm baby?” Jamie whispers back. 

“I’m sleepy,” Tyler says. 

Jamie has to bite his lip to stifle a laugh but instead he just kisses the top of Tyler’s head. Tyler had been the one to wake him up and he wasn’t sure he would be able to get back to sleep at that point but that doesn’t matter to Jamie. 

“Go to sleep, babe.” Jamie encourages quietly nuzzling into his hair before going quite. 

In that moment, Tyler loves being in Jamie’s arms all over again, and it’s still his favorite place in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "all on me" by Devin Dawson. 
> 
> unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://rnrcircus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
